The SOS
by makrofag
Summary: Bagaimana cara melamar yang manis,sedangkan Sasuke benci dengan hal-hal yang manis.Jadi mana mungkin ia tahu sesuatu-yang-manis-itu?Lalu ia bertemu Kakashi dan fatal akibatnya/"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" "Karena waktu kecil ibuku bilang ikutilah mimpimu"/Canon,OOC?,duck soup-story/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: ****Romance, Humor (ga yakin yg ini .a)**

**Rating: 15+**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Words: ****1500 (kayak harga sebutir takoyaki) #dipotongkecilkecil**

"_Kau sudah bertanya pada Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Dia bilang apa?"_

"_Seminggu cuti untukku."_

"_Yeiy! Seminggu camping dengan Sasuke-kun!"_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto (Thanks for making goddamn story)**

**The SOS—'Story of Sasusaku'**

**By: Arale Takanori Vortex****©2011**

**Warning: It's pure mine! Dont copy!**

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes ****the promise**** was**** not**** kept****..  
><strong>**But**** one ****day**** the promise**** will**** be kept**** beyond**** the promise ****itself****..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: Sasuke's sick! (0.o)?**

"Aaachooo…"

"Hmm, Sasuke! Flumu makin parah." Sakura membantu Sasuke dalam aktifitas bangun dan bersandar pada dipan ranjangnya, lalu memegang dahi kekasihnya itu untuk kesekian kalinya sejak dua hari yang lalu dan terakhir melenguh pasrah penuh penyesalan—tapi ketika Sasuke menyadari ekspresi itu, buru-buru gadis pinky ini menampakkan senyum termanisnya. Disodorkannya semangkuk penuh bubur ayam yang sudah dibubuhi doa agar lekas sembuh di depan hidung laki-laki itu. "Makanlah."

Sasuke mengernyit dan menatap jendela tepat disampingnya. Ia terdiam hingga sepuluh detik selanjutnya, membuat Sakura ikut mengernyit juga. Lalu laki-laki dingin itu menatap manja Sakura. "Ak?" ia membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar. Dan Sakura pun semakin mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya sambil memundurkan tubuhnya sekian mili—_shock_ sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau. Titik."

"Ahhh~ kau ingin sembuh, bukan? Ayo telanlah!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Sasuke membuang mukanya menatap bunga petunia dalam pot di sisi jendelanya. Samar-samar terlihat kemerah-merahan di pipi tirusnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Ini obat herbal dan dijamin manjur," Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, "kau ingin sembuh?", "ingin camping?", "kalo begitu minum!". Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan pembicaraan monotonnya—habis Sasuke menjawab 'hn' terus dalam tiap pertanyaannya, kuku lentiknya membuka _sachet_ _antibiotic_ dan obat-obat lain. "Ak?"

"Aku. Tidak. Bisa. Sakura!"

"Tch. Sasuke-kun, ayolah. Kenapa kau tak bisa?" dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut nampaknya satu petasan sudah nyala dalam otaknya. Kedua lengannya lunglai di sisi tubuhnya. Entah harus berapa lama lagi sejak dua hari yang lalu usahanya membujuk Sasuke untuk meng-iyakan ritual minum obat ketika sakitnya. Kalau begini mana bisa sembuh?

"Aku tak bisa meminum obat dengan cara biasa," sadar akan keputus asaan calon istrinya membuat Sasuke sedikiiit mengalah dan membocorkan rahasia—

"Minum dengan cara tidak biasa itu bagaimana, Sasuke?" Sakura mengehembuskan nafas frustasinya dan membanting keras tiga butir obat, satu kapsul dan segelas air bening di atas laci di sisi ranjang Sasuke.

"Digerus," –konyolnya, ah rahasia konyolnya terungkap. Sudahlah. _Semoga Sasuke tak pernah sakit lagi._

.

.

.

"Kapan nih minum obatnya?" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal untuk terakhir kalinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura tak henti-hentinya bergulung-gulung tertawa di atas ranjang empuknya. Apa ada yang lucu? Ingat Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah—dan takkan pernah, punya bakat berhumor. Ingat!

"Kapan nih kita minum obatnya?" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya lagi, ia janji ini yang terkahir kalinya. _Oh, Kami-sama apa obat manjur untuk mengehentikan orang tertawa? _Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya, keluar kamar, membanting pintunya keras-keras meninggalkan Sakura yang syok berat dan vakum dari kegiatan sebelumnya, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada besarnya sambil menampilkan _emerald eyes_-nya yang berbinar minta dikasihani—ralat, dalam kasus ini minta dimaafi. Tubuh biolanya masih terselip diantara kedua kaki Sasuke yang masih saja cuek dan asyik bermain _game_ _zombie_-nya.

Sakura menyandarkan bahunya keras di sisi Sasuke. Enam puluh menit lamanya Sasuke sudah terlambat minum obat pagi ini, eh tapi, kalo dikalkulasikan dengan dua hari yang lalu… sudah empat puluh sembilan jam. Wow, jika sakitnya kronis niscaya elektro kardio grafi pun akan menampilkan garis lurus. Tapi, hei… kau menyumpahi calon suamimu?

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Kita minum obat sekarang," Sakura melangkahi meja eboni di depannya dan segera mencabut saklar TV dan video game, menghiraukan dan mencoba memberanikan diri melawan pelototan Sasuke selama beberapa detik dan kemudian memilih kabur melesat ke dapur mengambil _plastic_ dan sendok untuk melumatkan obat Sasuke. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika lengan Sasuke mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Apa?"

"Pasti obatnya pahit dan banyak," Sakura melirik butiran obat sebesar biji kacang polong di atas meja, yah inilah efek samping jika obat digerus, akan tampak lebih banyak dan pahit. Tapi tak ada cara lain, bukan? Menelan? Hei, Sasuke tak bisa menelan obat. "Hanya sesendok penuh." Sakura menjawab diiringi ludah Sasuke yang ditelan dengan sangat keras—hingga menggetarkan organ korti pada indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Aaaahh… bisakah aku minum obat dengan cara lain?" Wajah Sasuke sudah pucat pasi. Rasanya menyesal memilih obat digerus.

Sakura berpikir sepersekian sekon dan kemudian menyeringai ke arah pangeran-takut-obat di depannya. Ia menegak air dari dalam gelas diikuti satu butir obat kemudian jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menekan pipi Sasuke hingga membuat bibirnya terbuka dan segeralah Sakura menyusup ke dalam bibir Sasuke untuk memuntahkan air lengkap dengan obatnya. Sentuhan terakhir lidah Sakura ikut serta membantu obat Sasuke melewati tonsil dan… obat masuk dalam tubuhnya! Begitulah seterusnya hingga satu per satu obat habis.

Nampaknya doa Sasuke kini berubah. _Semoga Sasuke sakit lagi! _

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya kalender di pangkuannya. Sungguh tujuh hari adalah waktu yang cepat sekali. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dari cuti sedangkan saat ini ia masih meringkuk beristirahat di atas ranjangnya. Memorinya berputar mengingat janjinya dengan Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk pergi _camping _seminggu di gunung.

Kaki panjangnya kini sudah berada di depan lemari yang berisikan tas ranselnya yang sudah lengkap dengan perlengkapan _camping, _seperti: pasak, tampar, tenda, sweater, syal, matras dan sebagaiannya yang sudah disiapkan Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia kini sadar dibalik keceriaan Sakura merawat sakit demamnya gadis itu pasti menyimpan sesal dan kecewa. Ah… andai saja dia tidak sakit. Pasti tiap pagi ia akan bahagia menatap sinar mentari yang memancar di kaki langit, mendengar kicuan burung yang meminum embun dari dedaunan yang cekung dan berpelukan mesra melawan aerosol kabut dingin.

Lalu? Apa yang harus dilakukannya dicuti terakhirnya kini? Berlibur? Kemana? Camping? Apalagi! Sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat.

Tiba-tiba setan dihatinya membisikkan kata-kata magis yang seolah menyalahkan Haruno Sakura-lah yang berkoar-koar padanya untuk istirahat total seminggu ini. Padahal ia sudah sembuh sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jika saja gadis menyebalkan itu tidak memaksaan beristirahat, setidaknya dia bisa ber-camping selama tiga hari dua malam kan? Tentu saja dengan gadis itu. Mana mau Sasuke berlibur dengan si berisik dobe duren jelek, sok keren yang suka cari perhatian dari Sakura, cih!

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, buka pintunya!" Sakura memohon tak henti-hentinya pada pangeran pantat ayamnya—yang tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mogok bicara dan mogok ketemuan hari ini, padahal biasanya…

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memekik dan memutar-mutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke yang begitu kekanak-kanakan masa' tidak jadi liburan ngambek? Masih ada hari lain, bukan? Lagipula kenapa harus _camping_? Datang ke festival bisa, bukan? Terlalu ramai? Hashh… bukan festival kalau sepi!

"Aku mau _camping _titik!" Hahh… mulai deh sikap keras kepala Sasuke muncul. Dasar ayam!

"Baiklah, kita pergi _camping _hari ini. Sesuai dengan jadwal yang kita susun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi… kau harus makan dan minum antibiotikmu pagi ini. Oke?" Putus Sakura setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berpikir keras memcahkan kasus-keras-kepalanya-Sasuke-yang-kumat, sambil berlalu pergi, entahlah idenya ini akan disambut baik atu sebaliknya. Yang penting usaha bukan?

.

.

.

"Camping itu ini?" Sasuke mencibir dan menatap Sakura yang sedang membakar sirip ikan paus dengan tatapan sebal. Memang tenda, api unggun dan pesta barbeku sudah mirip dengan acara camping. Tapi...

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Ini juga bisa disebut camping 'kan?"

"Tidak ada camping di halaman rumah."

"Ada kok. Kita ini buktinya, nanti malam kita akan tidur di dalam tenda bukan di dalam kamar. Lagipula cukup menyenangkan kok."

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan hingga seluruh kompleks Uchiha berkumpul disini beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Mereka sih keterlaluan. Aku hanya menyalakan api unggun dipikir ada kebakaran."

"Semua orang akan berpikir ada kebakaran jika ada asap membumbung tinggi di udara dari suatu rumah. Bodoh!"

"Arrrghhh... sudahlah kita nikmati saja," Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan setusuk sirip ikan paus yang sudah dilumurinya dengan saus barbeku, "Tidak seburuk itu kok. Lihat dari sini kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa—"

"Di kamarku bisa."

"—kita juga bisa merasakan semilir angin dari bawah pohon sakura."

"Tumbuhan menyerap oksigen dimalam hari."

"—Dan merasakan angin yang dingin."

"Angin duduk bertiup malam hari dan berbahaya."

"Tch, hentikan itu." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di ujung matras dalam tendanya. Ia sengaja duduk berpangku pada kedua paha Sasuke yang bersila dan meraih lengan Sasuke untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggang rampingnya. Kepala pinknya ia sandarkan pada bahu Sasuke dan tangannya tengah sibuk meremas tangan Sasuke dibawahnya. Ia pejamkan kedua kelopak matanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar setusuk besar—dan tusukan terakhir, sirip ikan paus sudah menghitam dibakar api unggun.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai mengintip dari gumpalan awan, bulatannya kini sudah sepenggalah. Teriknya membakar kulit dipagi yang masih dingin ini. Burung-burung pun sudah berjajar rapi sambil berkicau di dahan pohon. Begitupun dengan orang-orang desa Konoha yang sudah berjalan cepat-cepat hendak bekerja, berangkat ke akademi ninja, menyapu halaman atau bergosip. Senin merupakan awal minggu yang paling dibenci orang. Tak salah jika pilihan pemuda berambut hitam ini untuk tetap tidur dibawah selimut birunya.

Ia mengelus lengannya yang meremang digigit angin dingin dan menutup kedua matanya yang dihujani partikel kasat mata matahari. Burung-burung, suara derap kaki dan ocehan orang-orang dimana-mana membuatnya terbangun marah. "Arrgghh!" Teriaknya. "Berisik!" Teriaknya lebih keras. "HAH?" dan ini yang teriakannya yang paling keras.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang melihat dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja siapa yang bisa tenang melihat dirinya telanjang dipagi hari?


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Romance, Humor (ga yakin yg ini .a)**

**Rating: 15+**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Words: 1500 (kayak harga mie instan) #ditoyor**

"Memang kau peduli padaku, hah?"

"Ino, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu! Aku sahabatmu."

"Tch, persetan. Kau selalu mengatakan apapun yang ku lakukan salah."

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto (Thanks for making the stoic chara likes Sasuke)**

**The SOS—'Story of Sasusaku'**

**By: Arale Takanori Vortex©2011**

**Warning: It's pure mine! **

**.**

**.**

**I didnt know what should i said.**

**But i know what should i do.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Pain**

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... Apa aku keterlaluan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih terisak seperti sejam yang lalu. Kepala pinknya ia jatuhkan di bahu bidang Sasuke sesekali ia mengusap mukosa-nya yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan lengan kaos Sasuke. "Selama ini aku membantunya untuk lulus. Bukan sok seperti yang ia katakan."

"Hiks... hiks..." Sakura melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke dan menatap kekasihnya sengit. "Katakan sesuatu!"

"Hn?"

"..."

"..."

"Hei, harusnya kau menghibur pacarmu yang sedang sedih! Bukan hanya diam dan meminjamkan bahumu saja. Bodoh!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sambil mendumel tak jelas, titik-titik air masih berjatuhan dari sudut matanya hingga bulu matanya tampak lebih panjang dari biasanya. Hatinya masih sakit mendengar cemohan Ino—sahabatnya, sepanjang hari ini. Padahal harusnya hari ini menjadi hari terindah untuknya. Tapi hingga hari hampir senja, ia masih saja berkeluh kesah.

"Meminjamkan bahu juga melakukan sesuatu untukmu!" ucapan Sasuke praktis menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura dan membuatnya berbalik menatap lelaki itu. "Jarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau meminjamkan miliknya."

"Oh... jadi kau tak ikhlas melakukan itu, hm, Sasuke?" Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan melototinya serta menghilangkan surfiks –kun dengan sengaja. "Dengar! Aku bisa meminjam bahu orang lain selain kau."

"Lakukan saja."

"Baik," Sakura berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat menerjang kerumunan manusia yang berjubel di tengah pasar. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang pasti akan menghiburnya ketika sedih, mendengar keluh kesahnya dan dengan amat sangat ikhlas meminjamkan bahunya untuknya menangis. Hanya orang itu tempatnya mengadu dari dulu—hingga 'akan' sampai sekarang.

BRUKK...

Sakura merasa pandangannya mengabur sesaat, sel kerucut dalam retinanya belum sepenuhnya menyebar dengan sempurna dalam optikusnya. Hanya kilauan campuran warna abstrak bagai televisi yang tidak berstasiun yang mampu ia lihat. Lari dengan perasaan kalut, jengkel dan sedih sepertinya tak patut dicontoh. Jika tak ingin buta sesaat.

Sakura dapat merasakan sepasang lengan panjang melingkari bahunya yang masih saja bergetar. Hingga dua puluh detik selanjutnya, lensa hijau Sakura dapat mefokuskan apa yang ada di depannya; biru, besar, berotot, pucat dan sinis. Aha! Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat-kuatnya dan berdampak sepasang lengan dan kaki Sasuke menjauh beberapa centi dari gadis manis itu. Padahal baru saja Sasuke akan mengelus rambut, pundak, punggung dan... Stop! Tidak bagian yang menonjol itu. Maksudnya tidak jika di depan umum. "Kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan dipeluk apa?"

Sakura melangkah lagi namun lebih lambat dan lebih berhati-hati. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali dan mengikuti langkah kaki gadisnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak makan coklat!" keluh Sakura ketika semangkuk _ice cream_ coklat dengan _topping wafer stick_ disodorkan padanya.

"Hn," seperti biasa Sasuke menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan, lelaki itu tahu pasti jika hati dan bibir Sakura selalu bekerja antagonis. Berani taruhan? Lihat saja, kurang dari sejam _ice cream _coklat itu akan ludes di tangan kunoichi itu.

Sepuluh...

Masih sepuluh menit. Ada sisa lima puluh menit bukan?

Dua puluh...

Hn, sebentar lagi gadis itu pasti akan menyantap _ice cream _itu.

Tiga puluh...

Sasuke yakin seratus persen, oh tidak, bahkan jika nilai tertinggi di dunia ini telah disebutkan—sudah pasti Sasuke akan memilih angka itu sebagai ukuran keyakinannya jika—

Empat puluh...

Sasuke sudah mengatakan jika ia akan mentraktir Sakura di kedai _ice cream _dekat akademi. Awalnya memang gadis itu menolak, tapi toh akhirnya ia duduk disini walau masih merenggut kesal dan meremas-remas ujung roknya hingga kusut. Jadi, dia pasti akan menandaskan _ice cream _yang mulai meleleh itu! Iya kan?

Lima puluh...

Errr— ah sudahlah mungkin—

"Aku pergi!" Sakura berdiri sambil menggebrak meja di bawahnya, tangannya melambai memanggil pramusaji yang sedang kosong. Beberapa lembar uang ia serahkan pada gadis pelayan di depannya itu. "Tolong bungkus ice cream ini!"

Ha! Jadi... Siapa yang menang taruhan?

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin rendah di langit, udara mulai mendingin seiring dengan angin darat yang berhembus, beberapa pohon pun juga sudah berhenti meranggaskan daunnya untuk mengurangi penguapan karena memang siang hari yang terik telah berlalu. Dan gerombolan burung-burung juga sudah berbaris sambil berkoak untuk kembali ke sarangnya masing-masing.

Namun sisa dari fenomena alam ketika siang masih saja membekas di senja kini, jalanan berpaving taman terlihat penuh dengan lembaran kecoklatan yang sedang berjemur di bawah guyuran sinar ultraviolet yang menipis. Ataupun berterbangan bersama debu mengendarai udara kasat mata.

Sakura mengucek matanya berkali-kali walaupun ia tahu mengucek mata tidak akan menghilangkan kotoran di mata emerladnya tapi justru menyakitinya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Pulang dan mengambil obat _buffer_ mata?

"Sini," Sasuke menolehkan kepala Sakura dengan paksa untuk menghadap ke arahnya meski gadis itu menolaknya berkali-kali. "Hufff..." Sasuke meniup bola mata kiri Sakura dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan hasilnya cairan _humor_ menetes dari sudut mata gadisnya itu. Dan tentu saja, simsalabim, mata Sakura sudah tidak gatal lagi!

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah!"

"Tapi aku sudah melakukannya."

"Tapi aku kan sudah bilang 'tidak usah'!"

"Kalau begitu ganti saja menjadi 'usah'!"

"Huh." Sakura menginjak jalanan di bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga terdengar suara patahnya tulang-tulang daun yang merana itu.

Semilir angin malam sudah mulai riuh sedangkan koakan para burung semakin terdengar jauh. Tetapi isakan Sakura masih saja terdengar sejak sore tadi. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa gadis bisa menangis selama itu? Sebegitunyakah problema hidup bagi para gadis? Keterlaluan.

Sasuke pikir Sakura tidak sama dengan gadis lainnya yang cengeng dan selalu membesar-besarkan masalahnya. Maka dari itu Sasuke memilih Sakura sebagai kekasihnya karena tidak ingin repot dengan teriakan marah, frustasi ataupun tangisan—tentu saja ada banyak alasan lainnya juga mengapa Sasuke rela berpacaran dengan gadis aktif itu. Tapi toh semua gadis sama saja, bukan?

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa sih Ino bersikap seperti itu padaku?" akhirnya Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan biasanya.

"Kau sih dibilangin ngeyel."

Bugh...

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkanku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mendifusikan oksigen dalam parunya sebanyak-banyaknya, nampaknya ia akan berpidato. "Setiap orang tidak suka diingatkan Sakura kecuali dengan orang-orang yang mereka hormati."

"Jadi maksudmu aku orang yang tidak dihormati Ino-chan, Sasuke?" hn, mulai lagi kegiatan tanpa surfiks –kun sengaja dihilangkan, "jangan menjelek-jelekkan sahabatku!"

Bugh...

Pukulan lagi, tapi sedikit berenergi dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras-keras, maksudanya biar Sasuke sadar kesalahannya.

"Biar ku antar."

"Tidak usah!" Sakura mencoba jual mahal seperti sinetron di televisi, dia ingin tahu seberapa pentingnyakah perasaannya bagi Sasuke. Mungkinkah dibalik sikap cueknya itu Sasuke menyimpan bakat sebagai lelaki yang romantis dengan hal-hal sepele? Siapa tahu?

"Hn." Bagai tertusuk pisau di dahi lebarnya. Sakura merasa beban kepalanya sangat berat dan sakit. Ah... gadis itu benar-benar kecewa akan hari ini.

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju kediamannya. Langkahnya pelan tak bertenaga. Tangisnya pun masih pecah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hatinya pun semakin tertoreh rasa sedih bukan main. Bayangkan jika dua orang yang teramat kau sayangi menancapkan pisau secara bersamaan! Ha! Kiasan yang hiperbola.

Pintu bercat coklat nampak di depan Sakura. Sakura sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sendirian! Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Sakura tak berani menatap ke belakang punggungnya—takut menyadari Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli padanya. Kebiasaan selalu diantar kekasih masih lekat di otak gadis itu. Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintunya, ia akan dengan senang hati menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan mengucapkan salam dan terimakasih pada Sasukekun-nya.

Sakura berhenti sesaat di depan pintu. Otaknya menimbang-nimbang perlu tidaknya menoleh ke belakang, ia takut ketika menoleh dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan rasa takutnya hingga kini ia sudah membalikkan badannya—tidak hanya menoleh, dengan linangan air mata yang lebih banyak.

"Sasuke," bisiknya lirih yang entah bagaimana sudah di luar pagar memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Hn," Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut _pink _Sakura sambil mengecupnya sesekali. "Berhentilah menangis. Ino akan baik-baik saja."

"Sasuke..."

"Dengar kau sudah berusaha semampumu untuk membantunya lulus ujian. Dan kau sama sekali tidak bersalah atas ketidaklulusannya."

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Harusnya kau bahagia karena hari ini kau terpilih sebagai pemimpin medis di rumah sakit Konoha."

Aha... benar. Melihat sahabat yang dikalahkan diri sendiri dalam pertandingan memang miris rasanya. Tapi tak ada alasan bukan untuk merasa senang dan bangga akan keberhasilan diri sendiri. Ingatlah, Sakura, sekarang kau pemimpin medis, tangan kanan Tsunade-sama dalam bidang pengobatan, menggantikan Shizune yang sedang hamil. Kau bahkan kini sudah sejajar dengan pemimpin anbu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menjadi nona-serba-tahu yang selalu merasa dirinya benar dan menasehati orang sesukanya." Sasuke mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Sakura, "Karena—"

"Seekor burung hantu yang bijaksana, bertengger di pohon oak. Semakin lama mereka bertengger, semakin sedikit mereka berbicara. Semakin sedikit mereka berbicara, semakin banyak yang mereka dengar. Mengapa kita tak bisa menjadi seperti mereka?" Bagai alunan nada dan irama, Sasuke dan Sakura mengucap secara bersamaan dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau menenangkanku," Sakura menenggelamkan lagi kepalaya di dada bidang Sasuke, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma keringat dan parfum lelaki tampan itu.

"Hn, sekarang pergilah." Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura darinya walau masih ingin berdua lebih lama mengingat seharian ini waktunya terbuang dengan tes dan murungnya Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dan memutar kenop pintu hingga membuat pintu coklatnya terbuka setengah. Kepalanya menoleh lagi dan menemukan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sisipkan di antara saku celananya. "Kenapa kau masih disitu?"

"Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah masuk."

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Mampirlah untuk secangkir teh."

"Bagaimana jika secangkir sperma?" Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"Hmm... Boleh juga." Sakura pun menyeringai menanggapinya.

**FIN**

**Banyak yg gatau kayaknya ini fict macem apa.**

**Okay fict The SOS ini adalah drabble fict **

**(emang sepenuhnya salah saya yg ga nulis kata FIN, OWARI atau END) #pundung**

**Jadi jelas ga ada sangkut pautnya antara chapter satu dgn yg lain.**

**Tolong jgn tanya saya gimana mereka bisa gini,gitu atau gi-gi-gi yg lain.**

**Silahkan memutuskan sendiri.**

**Saya baik kan? **

**Maaaaaf bgt yah bwt kemarin yg ngerasa bahasa fict saya yg muter2 gajelas #nangis di pinggr kali**

**Makasih juga yg sudah mengingatkan ****) #kiss whole the body [buagh] xD**

**Moga yg ini lebih mudah dicerna yah? ****) #kedip2pin mata**

**Okay, seperti biasa: Review yak? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Romance, Humor (ga yakin yg ini .a)**

**Rating: 15+**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Words: 1500 (kayak harga sosis siap makan ya?) #ditendang **

**Genre: Romance, Humor (ga yakin yg ini xDa)**

"Ketika kau bermimpi buruk, kau harus cepat-cepat menceritakannya pada orang lain!"

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Karena mitos mengatakan: Jika kau belum menceritakan mimpi burukmu pada orang lain dan ada kejadian lain—yang sudah terjadi dan mirip dengan kejadian-kejadian dalam mimpimu. Maka..."

"Maka?"

"Mimpi itu akan benar-benar terjadi, Sakura!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto (Thanks for making the sweet chara likes Sakura)**

**The SOS—'Story of Sasusaku'**

**By: RUKIs Marionette©2011**

**Warning: It's pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Dream is your citation life.**

**But i am part of your life.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Three: Sakura's Nightmare**

"Itu, Sasuke mencarimu!" ujar Shizune yang nyelonong masuk dalam ruang kepala medis Rumah Sakit Konoha, "dasar remaja! Berpisah sebentar ingin bertemu lagi? Ckckckck."

"Ah, kak Shizune apa-apaan sih," Sakura merona dibuatnya semakin merona ketika wanita hamil di depannya itu—Shizune, mengejeknya yang sedang merias diri di depan cermin, "hentikan!"

Shizune terkekeh dan beranjak pergi sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, "suatu hari nanti kau harus bisa mendapatkan pacar sekeren Sasuke ya, Sayang?" Sakura terbelalak heran mendengar pernyataan tersirat dan doa Shizune barusan, "iya, anakku perempuan dan ku harap dia bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti Sasuke kelak. Tapi... mana mungkin ada lelaki sekeren dia... kecuali..."

"Kecuali?" ulang Sakura penasaran. Memang ada yang lebih sempurna dari Sasuke?

"Kecuali anakmu dan anak Sasuke nanti!" _blush, _ah Sakura kini seperti tomat yang sudah siap panen, merah sekali wajahnya, "baiklah, kupikir sudah cukup aku menggodamu. Pergilah jangan buat dia menunggu lama."

Blam...

Sakura berjalan agak cepat dari biasanya, melewati lorong-lorong panjang rumah sakit yang penuh dengan lalu lalang pasien, perawat, atau yang lainnya. Hatinya tercekat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Jari-jari lentiknya membenarkan rambut _pink_panjangnya**—**siapa tahu berantakan. Langkahnya kini agak lambat-lambat kontras dengan degupan jantungnya yang cepat-cepat. Hipofisis anteriornya**1** gagal memerintah relaksin**2** dalam tubuh Sakura untuk bekerja. Hingga terjadilah respon tubuh Sakura sekarang: gugup tak terkendali.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung ketika mendapati lelakinya sedang dihampiri gadis _blonde_ muda yang cantik dengan sekuntum mawar merah di genggamannya. Sasuke dan gadis itu berbicara beberapa saat hingga sekuntum mawar itu berpindah alih ke jari-jari panjang Sasuke. Sasuke menghirup aroma bunga menawan itu selama beberapa detik lalu tersenyum dan merengkuh gadis pirang di depannya.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa mili—sepertinya _shock_. Matanya membulat sempurna mendapati dua insan berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh meter di depannya sedang berciuman. Mulutnya menganga lebar menyaksikan kini Sasuke menciumi leher jenjang gadis itu. Dan mata Sakura menitikkan air hangat menyadari kini sepasang selingkuhan itu sedang saling menatap dan berpelukan kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sakura..." sapa Sasuke yang kini di hadapan Sakura dengan sekuntum mawar merah di genggamannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura masih berusaha mengatur ritme jantung dan nafasnya, "yeah... kurasa."

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan bunga itu pada Sakura yang langsung di sambut hangat.

"Kau jarang sekali memberiku bunga. Dalam rangka apa?"

"Dalam rangka hari perpisahan kita."

Pluk...

Sekuntum bunga itu jatuh di depan kaki Sakura diikuti air mata Sakura yang menggenang sejak tadi. "Kenapa?"

"Aku... sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih daripada kau. Kuharap kau mengerti." Sasuke beranjak pergi diikuti gadis pirang yang mengamit lengannya mesra sambil sesekali melirik Sakura dengan tatapan kasihan yang mecemoh.

Sakura mencengkram kemejanya kuat-kuat seolah melakukannya bisa membuat sakit hatinya berkurang. Titik-titik air masih mengucur deras dari matanya dan bahkan kini lendir dalam hidungnya pun juga sudah siap untuk keluar menatap dunia kelam Sakura. Gadis manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan membatin bahwa ini-semua-bohong!

Ya, ini bohong! Pasti! Bohong! Bohong! BOHONG!

"SAKURAAAA!" Sakura terbangun kaget demi mendengar teriakan itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap mencari cahanya, benda hijau yang berputar pelan di dinding kini dapat ia kenali sebagai jam ketika kesadarannya berangsur pulih. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu putih di sudut ruangannya yang masih berketuk.

"Masuklah," ucap Sakura sambil mengelap air mata di sekitar pipinya.

"Kau ini! Apa tidak dengar sedari tadi aku memanggil dan mengetuk pintu ruanganmu?"

"Ma... maaf, kak Shizune."

"Itu, Sasuke mencarimu!" ujar Shizune yang nyelonong masuk dalam ruang kepala medis Rumah Sakit Konoha, "dasar anak muda! Berpisah sebentar ingin bertemu lagi? Ckckckck."

Bagai disambar petir. Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Shizune, ini seperti... "Ah, kak Shizune apa-apaan sih," Sakura merona dibuatnya semakin merona ketika wanita hamil di depannya itu—Shizune, mengejeknya yang sedang merias diri di depan cermin, "hentikan!" ia semakin terkejut ketika bibirnya mengucapkan serentetan kalimat barusan. Ia tak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa hal lain untuk merespon ucapan Shizune barusan. Dan juga... ia tidak berhias! Ia hanya membersihkan kototan dan air mata di sudut matanya. Tapi... dia memang merona, tapi merona karena takut!

Shizune terkekeh dan beranjak pergi sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, "suatu hari nanti kau harus bisa mendapatkan pacar sekeren Sasuke ya, Sayang?" Sakura terbelalak heran mendengar pernyataan tersirat dan doa Shizune barusan, "iya, anakku perempuan dan ku harap dia bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti Sasuke kelak. Tapi... mana mungkin ada lelaki sekeren dia... kecuali..."

Sakura terkejut lagi bahkan kini dadanya terasa sesak. "Kecuali?" ia meniru perkataannya dalam mimpinya tadi mencoba memastikan apakah—

"Kecuali anakmu dan anak Sasuke nanti!" _blush, _ah Sakura kini seperti tomat yang sudah siap panen, merah sekali wajahnya, "baiklah, kupikir sudah cukup aku menggodamu. Pergilah jangan buat dia menunggu lama."

Blam...

"Benar-benar mirip!" Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk mimpinya barusan, ia takut mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia tak siap berpisah dengan Sasuke! Ingin mengehentikan rentetan mimpi itu agar menjadi tidak relaistis? Oh, ayolah, sudah sangat terlambat. Ada kejadian lain—yang sudah terjadi dan mirip dengan kejadian-kejadian dalam mimpinya.

Sakura berjalan agak cepat dari biasanya, melewati lorong-lorong panjang rumah sakit yang penuh dengan lalu lalang pasien, perawat, dokter, atau yang lainnya. Berkali-kali ia membatin agar ini semua masih bagian dari mimpinya. Hatinya tercekat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Jari-jari lentiknya membenarkan rambut _pink_panjangnya**—**siapa tahu berantakan. Ia berharap dengan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan menjadikannya cantik seketika hingga Sasuke berpaling dari gadis blonde yang ada dalam mimpinya. Langkahnya kini agak lambat-lambat kontras dengan degupan jantungnya yang cepat-cepat. Takut-takut jika sebelum ia sampai Sasuke sudah...

Sakura tertegun mendapati Sasuke kini dihampiri oleh seorang gadis blonde cantik dengan sekuntum mawar merah digengamannya. Batinnya kini menyerah mengucapkan doa-doa agar mimpi ini benar-benar tak nyata. Karena toh setengah dari kejadian-kejadian dalam mimpinya sudah terjadi dengan amat sangat cepat hingga ia tak sempat menceritakan mimpinya pada orang laih. Bahkan sebelum ia sadar dari mimpi buruknya pun, kejadian-kejadian dalam mimpinya sudah terjadi. Inikah yang namanya mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan?

"Sakura..." sapa Sasuke yang kini di hadapan Sakura dengan sekuntum mawar merah di genggamannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Deg!

Harusnya Sakura tak perlu terkejut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena ia sudah tahu bukan jalan cerita selanjutnya? Jadi buat apa terkejut? Kau sudah memiliki skenarionya di otakmu! Atau mungkin di luar otakmu?

"Yeah... kurasa," hanya kalimat itu yang pantas Sakura ucapkan saat ini, ia mencoba mencari kata-kata lain tapi nihil. Hanya dua kata itu. Dua kata yang sama dengan mimpinya!

Yah, buat apalagi menghindar? Mencoba mengubah takdir hanya dengan satu kata yang berbeda? Non sense!

"Untukmu!" Sasuke menyodorkan sekuntum mawar merah di gengamannya pada Sakura yang segera mencoba menyambutnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Ia ingin dipandang sebagai gadis kuat oleh Sasuke sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Kau jarang sekali memberiku bunga. Dalam rangka apa?" siap tak siap Sakura harus menanyakan hal itu. Walau ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Ini hanya sebagai syarat bukan? Agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke segera berakhir. Ingin mendengar pernyataan putus dari Sasuke dengan cara lain? Terlalu lama! Sakura muak dan akan lebih sakit hati dengan hal itu.

"Ku pikir hanya perempuan saja yang pantas mendapatkan bunga."

Pluk...

Sakura menjatuhkan sekuntum mawar merah itu setelah mendengar satu kalimat dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau menjatuhkannya?" Sasuke memungut bunga mawar itu dan ia sodorkan lagi pada kekasih di depannya yang masih terbelalak penuh ketidak percayaan. "Kau tak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng. Kini kejadiannya sudah berbeda dengan mimpinya tadi, kepalanya kini berkeliling mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang tadi yang sempat bercengkrama dengan Sasuke-nya.

"Kau mencari gadis pirang tadi?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang clingak-clinguk. "Dia sudah pergi daritadi. Kau... melihat kami barusan?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut, "dengar dia bukan siapa-siapa."

Sakura menitikkan air matanya lagi bayangan Sasuke sedang bercumbu dengan gadis pirang tadi berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Tangannya kini meremas ujung rok mininya hingga kusut.

"Dia tadi datang padaku dan... menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku tolak!" Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya—takut? "Aku katakan padanya aku sudah punya kekasih dan ia memberiku mawar ini... tapi sebagai kenangan!" Sasuke segera menambahkan tiga kata di akhir kalimatnya cepat-cepat.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap haru Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau tidak menciumi gadis itu?"

"Hah? Kau gila? Aku hanya akan menciumimu bodoh!" Sasuke mengacak gemas rambut panjang kekasihnya. "Kau barusan mimpi apa sih?"

"Aku bermimpi melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis pirang dan memutuskanku begitu saja. Hueeee..." Sakura mengeraskan volume tangisnya hingga membuat Sasuke melongo tak percaya menyadari kebodohan calon istrinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Itukan hanya mimpi!" Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapannya dan menciumi rambut harum Sakura. "Hanya mimpi konyol."

"Aku takut itu terjadi, Sasuke-kun! Hiks... hiks..." Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada Sasuke tak peduli jika kaos lelaki itu penuh dengan air dan ingusnya, "aku harap hari ini kau terus disampingku."

"Tidak!" Sasuke mengendorkan pelukannya pada gadis cengengnya, "tidak hanya hari ini aku disampingmu bahkan setiap hari," ia memeluknya lagi tapi lebih dalam dan erat. Bibirnya menelusuri tengkuk Sakura dan menyusup disana.

"Mungkin hari ini kau harus menginap di tempatku atau sebaliknya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke setelah tangis Sakura reda—masih memeluknya, "kau perlu menceritakan banyak hal untukku malam ini!"

Sakura menyeringai dengan ejekan yang tersirat dalam ekspresinya, "kupikir kau tidak perlu aku 'menceritakan-banyak-hal-untukmu', tapi kau ingin aku 'melakukan-hal-untukmu' malam ini, bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah... kau sangat mengerti aku, Sakura-chan!"

**FIN**

**Saya dateng lagi dengan sangat cepat! xDD~**

**Abis saya benar-benar pengen publish fict ini secepatnya sampai tak tertahankan! (Whoaaa)**

**Padahal baru ngetik beberapa jam yang lalu.**

**Maaf ya mungkin banyak yang jengkel dengan fict KMA atau Sugar Pain saya yang belum juga di-update (Abis saya lagi ga mood) LOLOLOL**

**Oh iya, special thanks buat Nurama Nurmala yang ngasih saran bagaimana cara nulis yang baik ^^**

**Saya masih bener-bener awam dan buta SEKALI dengan EYD dan kata-kata baku #mojok**

**Jadi untuk chapter ini saya sengaja tidak menggunakan apostrof terlalu banyak dan semoga saja hemat kalimat ****) #masang tampang watados**

**Makasih juga yang sudah me-review, cek pm ya kali aja ada pesan dari saya ****)**

**Okay, last request: Review, please? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: ****Romance, Humor (ga yakin yg ini .a)**

**Rating: 15+**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Words: ****165- (kayak harga apa yaaa?) #diblender**

_Sasuke-kun aku rindu kamu! Kapan pulang? –_surat pertama

_Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar rindu, rasanya ingin memelukmu dan menciummu nanti! –_surat kedua

_Aku meralat suratku sebelumnya, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dan menciummu sepanjang hari nanti setelah kau pulang misi. –_surat ketiga

_Err, apa suratku sebelumnya menakutkanmu? Maaf aku terlalu agresif. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan. –_surat terakhir

"Hn, aku juga."

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto (Thanks for everything)  
><strong>

**The SOS—Story of Sasusaku**

******RUKIs Marionette**©**2011**

**.**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow..**

**.**

**Chapter four: Sasuke's Tricks and treat's moment**

**.**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat, ranting per ranting ia injak terlalu bersemangat hingga retak, beberapa rekan setimnya juga sudah jauh tertinggal namun ia tak lantas memperlambat lajunya dan acuh akan hal itu. Sedikit lagi ia akan menggapai gerbang Konoha. Namun perjalanannya masih jauh sekali menurutnya karena ia harus melewati pasar yang ramai (ini memaksanya untuk menyusup bahu per bahu dan memperlambat langkahnya), lalu melewati Konoha Akademi (dia pasti bertemu Naruto dan akan ditanyai ini-itu praktis waktu menemuinya melambat). Barulah setelah dua halangan itu ia bisa sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang megah dan berdominan warna putih.

"Yo, _ohayou_, Sasuke!" sapaan Kakashi nampaknya hanya sebuah gonggongan baginya yang lantas tak ia jawab. "Aduh sombong sekali!" umpat sensei yang memiliki tingkat _bawdiness _diatas rata-rata itu.

Sasuke tetap memanjang-pendekkan langkahnya dengan teratur dan cepat walaupun sudah di dalam desa hingga membuat beberapa dedaunan terbang mengikuti langkahnya. Bahkan ada seorang nenek-nenek yang hampir tersungkur ketika lelaki dua puluhan itu melewatinya. Kendati demikian ia masih saja berlari menghiraukan nenek-nenek itu demi menemuinya.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berbelok ke kanan memasuki sebuah toko yang ramai pengunjung. Ia melengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sesuatu dan tersenyum sesudahnya ketika menemukan barang itu. Ia mengambil dua buah benda bertangkai hijau dengan kelopak putih yang biasa disebut lily. Ia segera menyodorkan bunga itu untuk dibungkus diikuti tangannya yang merogoh saku celananya mencari kepingan logam.

"Untuknya, eh?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek dan berlalu pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti mengikuti instruksi otaknya yang sedang cemburu, "selama aku pergi apa dia berkencan dengan pria lain?"

"Kau menyebut dirimu pria?" Ino terbahak, "oh ayolah kau baru dua puluh tahun," Ino menghentikan aktivitas beropininya setelah mendapati mata hitam Sasuke semakin melebar, "umm—jika kau menyebut Tsunade-sama lelaki sih."

Sasuke pun menyeringai dan berlalu pergi lagi tanpa ucapan apapun. Rasa lega bagai disiram es menghinggapi relung hati terdalamnya. Bayangan kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan pria lain kerap kali menghantui mimpi-mimpinya dikala misi kini sirna digantikan dengan bayangan ketika ia akan mendapati pelukan erat dan kecupan di bibirnya ketika bertemu nanti. Dan ini membuatnya tersenyum sendiri di tengah perjalanannya yang hampir mencapai pasar.

Sasuke menyipitkan pandangannya ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna peach dan hitam sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tawa? Ia menyusupkan bahunya sambil bergumam permisi demi mengikuti duo yang semakin jauh itu. Hatinya mengumpat bagi Ino Yamanaka yang berdusta. Lihat sekarang gadisnya sedang bercengkrama mesra—oh bahkan kini lelaki itu sok perkasa dengan membawakan setumpuk buku di depan dada gadisnya. Tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal kuat dan siap menonjok lelaki itu.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke di tengah ombak manusia. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya sedang berjuang melewati orang-orang di pasar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melambai sambil menunggu pemuda itu mendekat.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke terengah pada gadisnya. Peluh masih setia menghiasi dahi dan rambutnya. Namun tak juga mengurangi ketampanannya, ia malah terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

Sakura tersenyum mendapati jemari pemuda itu sudah bertautan dengannya dan hampir memeluk kekasihnya itu sebelum rekannya menarik lengan nganggurnya. "Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Kau tahu Tsunade-sama benci menunggu lama."

Sakura mendesah pelan dan merenggangkan remasannya pada kekasihnya, "maaf, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura aku hanya ingin—"

"Sakura cepat!" Shikamaru menarik lengan Sakura lagi dan membiarkan Sasuke bersumpah akan menghunus pedangnya pada perut joonin itu.

"Iya," Sakura berlalu dan menyesal menatap Sasuke, "nanti aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Kutunggu disini saja!" teriak Sasuke yang entah apa terdengar atau tidak. Karena saat ia berkata bebarengan dengan pintu jati yang tertutup. "Awas saja kau, Nara!"

Menunggu adalah hal kedua yang Sasuke benci setelah 'cemburu karena Sakura'. Dan mungkin karena hal itulah kini ia sedikit gila dengan berbicara sendiri, "ah sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Untuk itu aku ingin memberikanmu bunga ini."

"Benarkah iku, Sasuke-kun?"

Demi Tuhan Sasuke terperanjat dan akan terjungkal menyadari Anko sedang menatapnya berkaca-kaca. "Bunga ini untukku?"

Andai saja itu bukan sensei-nya di akademi yang begitu ia hormati, ia siap mendamprat siapapun yang merebut bunga favorit kekasihnya. "Ano…"

"Sangkyuu, Sasuke-kun," wanita _sexy_ itu memeluk Sasuke erat-erat sambil mengacak rambut ayamnya. Berhasil membuat Sasuke _bad mood _pagi ini. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa berkutik jika melawan wanita yang berjasa dalam pengontrolan kutukan Orochimaru itu.

"Sasuke?" Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke terperanjat dan akan jatuh terlentang mendapati Sakura berdiri menatapnya sedang berpelukan dengan Anko.

"Sakura-chan?" Anko menyapanya riang sambil memamerkan dua kuntum lily putih di depannya, "Sasuke bilang ia merindukanku dan memberiku ini."

"Wow. Romantis. Sekali. Ya!" Sakura berkata persis ketika Sasuke sedang kesal. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sasuke melepas pelukan Anko dengan canggung.

Mitarashi Anko terkekeh dan menyusupkan lengan kirinya pada Sasuke kembali, "kalau begitu ayo mampir ke kediaman Mitarashi. Anak baik harus dapat 'balsannya', bukan?"

"Maaf, Sensei, aku sudah ada janji—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Beginikah kau membalas pertolonganku dulu?" Ah ya, Sasuke selalu lemah jika kebaikan seseorang padanya diungkit lagi, itu tandanya hutang, bukan? "Hanya makan siang kau tak bisa?" Dan sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat tak berkutik olehnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menjawab lesu permintaan guru privatnya itu—hanya guru privat pengontrol segel Orochimaru. Ketahuilah walau Orochimaru sudah mati, segelnya akan terus bekerja untuk menggerogoti tubuh Sasuke. Satu kekuatan besar harus ada satu dampak besar pula 'kan?

"Jaa-nee Sakura-chan!"

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terperangah melihat pemandangan itu, usaha mempercepat tugasnya tadi sia-sia. Ia ditinggal begitu saja oleh kekasihnya demi seorang yang kebetulan bisa menolong Sasuke dulu. Ia tahu Sasuke menghormati guru pertahanannya itu. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tak kesal jika rindu lantas tak dihiraukan?

"Sakura?" Shikamaru menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu menyadarkan dari lamunannya, "mana Sasuke-kun-mu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Ano, mungkin aku akan merawat Sai saja sekarang."

.

.

.

Sasuke terengah sesampainya di depan gedung kantor Hokage. Semakin terengah setelah mendengar penuturan Kotetsu jika Sakura sudah pergi semenjak lima menit yang lalu menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk merawat Sai yang kepalanya berdarah dan harus dijahit. _Cih!_

Usaha kabur dari sang Mitarashi yang terkenal galak tapi menggoda, harus sia-sia. Hanya untuk lima menit, tak bisakah Sakura menunggu?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi, sama cepatnya seperti tadi, pikirannya berkelana yang tidak-tidak. Ia membayangkan jika Sakura menjahit kepala Sai dan kemudian pemuda itu tak bisa menahan sakit lantas ia memeluk tubuh Sakura. Lalu Sakura akan membiarkannya dan mengelus pelan kepala pemuda itu serta berkata 'ini tidak akan sakit', dan… mencium pemuda itu. Lalu melanjutkannya diatas…

"SASUKE!" Sasuke terperangah mendengar suara berat sarat akan kebisingan itu, ia berpura-pura tuli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat melewati akademi. Bayangan Sakura dan Sai di sebuah ruang di rumah sakit kini terganti dengan bayangan Naruto yang akan mengikatnya di batang pohon dan memaksanya untuk mendengar cerita-selama-ia-pergi-misi.

"TEME!" demi apapun, Sasuke ingin men-chidori Naruto, yang benar saja ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'brengsek' di depan puluhan pasang mata anak kecil yang mengidolakannya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu… Dobe," ia memperkecil suaranya dalam bisikan saat mengatakan 'dobe'. Boleh saja orang memanggilmu dengan cara yang tak sopan tapi bukan berarti harus membalasnya setimpal bukan?

"Habis, dipanggil diam saja," Naruto memeluk bahu Sasuke, "misimu lancar?"

"Hn. Aku harus pergi." Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto dan melanjutkan misinya—bertemu Sakura. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan gontai mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu aktivitas Sakura dengan 'para lelaki' itu?"

Dan memang pantas Naruto mendapat sebutan 'dobe'! Mana ada orang cerdas yang berkata kakek-kakek tujuh puluh tahunan adalah lelaki? Lalu anak-anak tujuh tahunan adalah lelaki? Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan nada sarkastik jika beberapa minggu ini Sakura selalu merawat para 'lelaki' itu karena wabah penyakit keracunan makanan massal. Tapi bagian terbesar dari percakapan monolog Naruto itu didominasi kisah cintanya dengan Hyuuga.

Sementara Sasuke sebagai sahabat yang baik, hanya mendengarkan sambil menanggapi dengan 'hn'-nya. Sasuke tahu betul jika Naruto tak pernah bisa bercerita masalah pribadinya selain padanya. Tapi Sasuke tak tahu pertemuannya itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga langit yang semula cerah menjadi hampir gelap dan murid-murid Naruto pun bubar sendiri, bosan menunggu senseinya yang sedang bernostal-gila.

"Kuso!" Sasuke memukul bahu Naruto keras dan mengumpat berkali-kali pada pemuda itu, tak peduli tentang etika yang selalu dijaganya, toh sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto di akademi. "Ini sudah senja!"

"Kau baru sadar, Teme?"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika hari sudah senja?"

"Ku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau sekarang senja. Ternyata curhatku mengalihkan duniamu, ya? Teme? HOY TEME!" Naruto berteriak menyadari Sasuke sudah pergi tanpa pamit.

Sasuke sedikit kehilangan semangat sesampainya di rumah sakit. Tempat itu sudah nampak sepi tenaga medis, hanya ada beberapa gelintir orang yang memasuki bangunan putih itu untuk _shift _malam. Sasuke sangat tahu Sakura tak pernah mau jika berjaga malam.

"Dia pasti sudah pul—" Sasuke menghentikan gerutuannya dan hampir melonjak girang mendapati Haruno Sakura sedang keluar dari _lobby _sambil memapah nenek. "Aku masih beruntung."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura senang bukan main bertemu Sasuke di detik-detik ia akan pulang ke rumah. Itu artinya Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Hn." Tetap dengan khasnya, menyembunyikan euforia yang membuncah ketika bertemu Sakura.

"Kebetulan ada Sasuke-kun!" Sakura dan Sasuke kembali pada dunia nyatanya, setelah menganggap dunia adalah milik mereka dan lainnya hanya mengontrak.

"Nenek Genmai?" Sasuke mencoba mengenali nenek berambut eboni dan bermata tajam itu, dia… Uchiha Genmai. _Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_

"Kakiku sakit untuk berjalan, jadi aku kemari dan kekasihmu memeriksaku. Katanya ini akibat aku kurang jalan. Lalu dia memijatku. Gratis!" jelas nenek Genmai seolah tahu arti lirikan Sasuke.

Dan entah kenapa mendadak Sasuke berfirasat buruk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sakura-chan! Sasuke ayo papah aku sampai rumah!" Benarlah, detik-detik terakhir pun masih ada saja musibah baginya. Misinya kini gagal total. Hanya untuk bertemu Sakura dan mengobrol dengannya, kenapa begitu sulit? Andai saja di sampingnya kini bukan neneknya, ia pasti sudah mendorong nenek itu sampai terjatuh dan pingsan—kalau perlu, agar ia bisa menemui Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana jika hari ini kau menginap di rumah Sasuke? Kasihan pulang misi ia sendirian!" teriak nenek Genmai membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Dan anggukan Sakura seolah membuat Sasuke ingin memeluk nenek tercintanya itu. Berarti malam ini…

Ah, Sasuke tak mau membayangkannya biarlah semua jadi kejutan nantinya.

Ketahuilah, selalu ada cara untuk melepas rindu.

Dan… selalu ada bahagia setelah cobaan.

**FIN~**

**Pliss jangan tanya saya 'kok tau nama nenek Sasuke?'**

**Asli itu ngarang! Genmai adalah tokoh fiksi di Digimon-anim fav saya. #ga tanya**

**Well, fict ini sedikit over capacity (halah) lebih 150 kata. #ojigu, gomen**

**Habis saya uda usaha jadiin 1500w tapi tetep aja ga jadi, yaudah digenapin ajah 1650 (sama ama harga apa, yaaa?) **

**Anyway, give me feedback yay soal fict ini. Garing atau ga logis atau apalah. (Lumayan buat koreksi diri)**

**Okay, cu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre: Romance, Humor (ga yakin yg ini .a)**

**Rating: 15+**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Words: 1800 aja (;0**

"_Dia menggambar hewan-hewan dari perkamennya, lalu hewan-hewan itu memutariku, mengalungkanku bunga-bunga—yang ia gambar dari perkamennya juga, kemudia burung-burung yang ia gambar menarikku untuk terbang bersamanya dan melepaskanku hingga aku terjatuh di pelukannya."_

"_Oh manisnya. Lalu?"_

"_Lalu di tengah pelukan kami dia mengatakan 'maukah kau menikah denganku?'."_

"_Dan kau menjawabnya bukan begitu?" Ino mengangguk mantap, "aku iri padamu, Ino-chan."_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto (Thanks for makes me angered about sasusaku.)**

**The SOS—Story of Sasusaku**

**.**

**.**

**RUKI's Marionette©2011**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When you were fallin' in love, you'll do the foolish things!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter five: Sasuke's confusion **_

"Tumben sudah bangun?" sapa Itachi pagi itu, ia meniup-niup tehnya penuh khidmat lalu meneguknya banyak-banyak dan merengguti dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya meneguk teh panas dalam takaran banyak. Ia memajukkan beberapa mili bibirnya setelah menyadari Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaannya pagi ini, _tumben_. "Sepertinya kau tidak tidur semalam," ralat Itachi setelah memerhatikan kantong mata Sasuke yang besar dan rambut pemuda itu yang terbilang rapi untuk ukuran orang yang bangun tidur.

"Sasuke. Kau… seperti pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha!"

"Sasuke. Kau… jelek sekali!"

"Sasuke. Kau bodoh!"

"Sasuke. Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Itachi terengah, kesal juga enam kalimatnya sama sekali tak direspon adik satu-satunya. Ia kibaskan telapak tangannya berkali-kali di depan wajah murung Sasuke namun sekali lagi tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap bosan kakak satu-satunya itu, heran atau merasa aneh pun tidak, karena memang Itachi sering sekali melakukan hal-hal bodoh, konyol, dan aneh. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke seberang ruang makan dan kembali memikirkan seorang gadis yang sukses membuatnya insomnia semalam, hilang nafsu makan pagi ini, dan kebimbangan tentang masa depannya. Haruno Sakura!

Sasuke menatap sejenak kakaknya sambil menimbang-nimbang apa perlu ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Itachi, tapi ia merasa jika omongan Itachi nanti pasti nyeleneh dan aneh. Disisi lain, hatinya berontak ingin membagi problema cintanya karena hari ini adalah penentuan masa depannya kelak—tepatnya masa depan cintanya kelak. Jika ia masih memertahankan gengsinya, bisa-bisa semenjak besok ia akan mendapat titel 'mantan kekasih Sakura'. Ah Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Lagipula, sepertinya Itachi lumayan jago dalam hal percintaan buktinya ia mampu membuat Konan tergila-gila padanya. Padahal wanita itu sudah berkoar hanya akan mencintai Pein.

"Ne, Itachi, bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis?"

"Uhuk!" Itachi memuntahkan roti isinya dan meminum banyak-banyak tehnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengumpat-umpat tak jelas setelah itu. Tehnya masih panas. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Bagaimana cara melamar seorang gadis dengan cara yang manis?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak sambil menggosok-gosok lidahnya yang terasa panas dengan tiga jarinya, "membawa bunga dan berkata 'maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku'?." Ujarnya sambil memperagakan di depan Sasuke.

"Itu biasa."

"Melamarnya di acara _candle light dinner_?"

"Banyak orang melakukannya."

"Melamar sambil memberinya sekotak coklat?"

"Aku akan melamarnya bukan akan mengucapkan _valentine_."

"Menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik melamar?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Berdeklamasi?"

"Jangan gila!"

"Tch!" Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya, kenapa ia ikut frustasi seperti Sasuke? Padahal trik-trik jitu itu pernah Itachi baca di majalah pria dewasa, masa tak ada satu pun yang disetujui Sasuke? "Aha! Aku punya ide!"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Bagaimana jika kau memaksa Sakura berhubungan badan saja denganmu? Dengan begitu dia akan hamil dan meminta kau menikahinya. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot melamarnya bukan? Karena ia sudah melamarmu duluan!"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Dasar mesum!" Sasuke menyiram sisa teh panas Itachi pada rambut kakaknya dan berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Itachi mengipasi rambutnya yang memanas, kenapa pagi ini ia terus kepanasan ya?

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menatap bosan sekelilingnya. Selalu begini jika ia berjalan pagi melewati pasar.

"Ah Sasuke-kun ganteng sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun sexy sekali!"

"Sasuke resletingmu terbuka!"

Sasuke terlonjak dan menatap khawatir celananya yang resletingnya tertutup rapat. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan Naruto sedang menyeringai jahil ke arahnya. "Narutoooo!"

"Sasukeeee!"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah sahabat tersayangnya itu tapi pemuda rubah itu buru-buru kabur sambil berteriak jika Sasuke akan menendang bokongnya hingga seluruh pengunjung pasar menatap tak suka pada Sasuke. Ah Naruto menggunakan kutipan acara TV anak-anak rupanya.

Tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Sakura. Ia tersenyum ketika gadis itu membuka perlahan jendela kamarnya, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan tersenyum menatap langit biru. Giok gadis itu bersitatap dengan _onyx_ Sasuke, cepat-cepat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup jendela beserta tirainya. Hei, ada apa?

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil keluar dari rumah Sakura sambil memberikan cermin pada Sasuke. "Sakura-nee bilang Sasuke-nii pergi saja dari sini!"

Sasuke pun pergi dengan hati tersayat padahal pagi ini Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mandi lebih lama, memakai pakaian terbaiknya, dan menuangkan sebotol parfumnya ke badannya hanya untuk bertemu Sakura.

Sasukememerhatikan sekali lagi jendela tertutup kamar Sakura dan melangkah lunglai entah kemana.

"Yo Sasuke!" Sasuke tetap berjalan tak memerdulikan sapaan Kakashi.

"Hei Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Kenapa sih pagi ini semua orang bertanya hal yang sama pada Sasuke? Memang apa yang salah dengannya, toh setiap hari ia selalu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya—murung dan diam, hari ini kau berbeda," oh rupanya Sasuke salah menilai dirinya, ia dianggap pemurung dan pendiam, bukan cuek,_ cool_, atau sebangsanya, "kau seperti orang frustasi—" ya frustasi hingga mirip para pasien di RSJ Konoha, begitukah, Sensei? "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hei, ayolah ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu!" Buat apa Kakashi tidak akan pernah bisa membantunya. Dia saja sudah menjadi bujang lapuk!

"Sasuke?"

"Tch! Sakura sedang marah padaku, ia ingin aku melamarnya dengan cara yang manis—seperti yang dilakukan Sai pada Ino. Jika aku tak melamarnya dengan cara yang manis hingga pukul tujuh malam ini maka hubungan kami akan berakhir! Puas?" celoteh Sasuke panjang lebar, _capek juga bercerita panjang_.

"Oh."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Oh?"

"Hei, Sakura akan memutuskanku!" _Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpanya?_

"Itu hal yang mudah saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap takjub pada Kakashi walau di relung hati terdalamnya ia tak percaya soal Kakashi-yang-menganggap-gampang-urusan-melamar adalah hal yang mudah bagi mantan gurunya itu. Tapi apa salahnya untuk mendengarkan opininya? Hanya mendengarkan 'kan? Siapa tahu _berhasil_! "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Tapi sebelum itu jelaskan ekspresimu itu yang seolah tak percaya dengan keahlianku dalam hal melamar!"

"Kau saja belum menikah diumurmu yang sudah tua, apalagi alasannya jika kau selalu gagal dalam urusan melamar. Kau bujang lapuk dan payah dalam hal cinta!"

Jleb.

Kakashi merasakan hatinya tertusuk kunai beracun. Sakit sekali. "Kau frontal sekali, Sasuke!"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu."

Jleb.

Pelajaran bagi Hatake Kakashi: jangan pernah bertanya pada Sasuke tentang kenyataan atau hatimu akan tercabik-cabik dan semangat hidupmu akan hilang seketika!

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu!" _Semoga ia berhenti mernghinaku._

.

.

.

Sasuke terlonjak dalam mimpinya yang sedang dielus-elus Sakura, ia tatap sekeliling kamar berantakan nan kotor, dirasakannya sentuhan kasar pada pucuk kepalanya, ia menengok sekilas dan menemukan Naruto sedang meremas-remas rambutnya dan mengigau tak jelas. Pasti ia bermimpi sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke pun menampik kasar tangan Naruto dan mencari-cari jam dinding atau sejenisnya.

03.45

"APA!" teriak Sasuke hingga Naruto di sisinya terbangun dengan liur menetes di sekitar pipinya.

"Apanya yang 'apa', Teme?"

"Sekarang jam empat kurang lima belas pagi, Dobe!"

"Memang, lantas?"

"Aku… aku…"

"Hei—kau tidak tiba-tiba gagap 'kan setelah tidur di kamarku?"

"Tak ada kata terlambat! Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali!" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan melesat pergi menembus jendela kamar Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sasuke sudah gila!"

Sasuke berlari cepat meloncati atap per atap, ia genggam erat-erat kotak kecil di tangan kirinya sambil mengingat-ingat pelajaran apa saja yang sudah diberikan Kakashi padanya _kemarin_. Meskipun ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap bodoh Naruto yang tak lekas membangungkannya padahal Sasuke sudah berpesan pada Naruto agar ia berjaga kalau-kalau Sasuke tertidur dan terlambat menemui Sakura. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah terlambat delapan jam! Kalau memang itu masih bisa disebut terlambat. Lalu alasan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke pada Sakura? Ketiduran? Yang ada malah sengaja tidur.

Sasuke menatap lesu jendela kamar Sakura. Ia ketok perlahan jendela kaca itu, ada sahutan tapi sepertinya bukan suara Sakura karena suara Sakura selalu terdengar ceria dan penuh semangat. Bukan serak dan pelan seperti ini. "Siapa?"

"Marry!" Jawab Sasuke tegas meski ragu mengatakan hal itu, ia menengok dan memastikan bahwa jendela yang diketoknya adalah jendela kamar Sakura.

"Marry siapa?" Tanya suara itu, terdengar bunyi jendela yang dibuka.

"_Marry me_?" Tanya Sasuke tepat ketika jendela terbuka sepenuhnya dan di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya. Di depannya kini Sasuke sedang menyodorkan kotak beludru kecil berisi cincin emas dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur.

"Kau terlambat! Pergi sana!" Sakura hendak menutup jendela kamarnya namun tangan kekar Sasuke menghentikannya, "aku akan berteriak jika kau tak melepaskannya!"

"Kau tak perlu berteriak karena aku sudah melepasnya." Sasuke menyeringai setelah berhasil menyelinap masuk lewat celah kecil jendela Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura kembali tidur memunggunginya, ia pun memutari ranjang Sakura dan bertatapan dengan wajah gadis itu. Sakura memunggunginya lagi dan Sasuke memutari ranjang Sakura lagi. Terus begitu hingga Sakura muak dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya.

Sasuke tetap mengikuti Sakura—sudah seperti ekornya saja; ke dapur, memasak air, menyalakan lampu seluruh ruangan, ke kamar mandi—

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Karena waktu kecil ibuku pernah bilang ikutilah mimpimu!"

Blam.

Wajah Sakura memerah di balik pintu kamar mandi tanpa Sasuke ketahui. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal semanis itu?

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menahan tawa. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin membuat Sasuke membayar air mata kekecewaannya semalam dengan sikap apatisnya kini, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu mengingkari janjinya untuk melamarnya kemarin malam. Akhirnya Sakura pun benar-benar tak memerdulikan Sasuke, ia memilih menekuni buku kedokterannya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima menit berlalu dan Sasuke masih duduk manis di seberang Sakura. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Sederhana saja karena aku mencintaimu!"

Deg.

Sakura merasakan kemarahannya meluap entah kemana. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pemuda itu jarang sekali mengatakan hal itu dan sekali mengatakannya Sakura pasti luluh, dan seolah bodoh dengan sikap Sasuke yang buruk dan selalu membuatnya jengkel. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari kiri Sakura, "menikahlah denganku!" bahkan untuk urusan menikah pun Sasuke mengatakannya seperti perintah bukan permintaan!

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke pula, ia tarik Sasuke agar mendekat padanya dan memeluknya erat penuh kerinduan. "Sasuke-kun… aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke segera memasang cincin emas itu di jari manis Sakura dan mengecupnya lama.

"Hn, aku juga." Sasuke tersenyum bahagia diantara leher Sakura—dan berjanji akan menraktir Kakashi besok, ia kecupi bagian itu penuh cinta. Sekarang tinggal sentuhan terakhir dan semuanya akan sempurna. Sasuke menarik perlahan resleting baju Sakura ke bawah hingga belahan dada gadis itu terlihat, lalu ia—

"Apa-apaan kau?" sergah Sakura sambil menarik ke atas resletingnya. Ia menatap geram Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Sasuke takut-takut tapi tentu saja ia menyembunyikannya di balik wajah tenangnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Hei—aku melakukannya sesuai tuntunan buku yang kubaca."

"Buku? Memang apa yang tertulis di buku itu?"

"Jika seorang gadis mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' artinya ia ingin tidur denganmu."

Wajah Sakura memerah, "buku itu… milik siapa?" tanyanya curiga walau ia bisa menebaknya.

"Kakashi." Sasuke mendekat, ia pegang erat pinggang Sakura dan mendorong gadis itu hingga telentang di atas meja makan, ia tindih gadisnya dan hendak menciumnya sebelum Sakura menonjoknya hingga ia melesat terbang ke luar rumah Sakura menembus langit.

"Dasar mesum!" Sakura menutup keras jendela dapurnya dan memerhatikan seksama cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, "tapi aku akan menikah dengannya."

"KAKASHI AWAS KAU!" Teriak Sasuke yang sedang melayang di udara bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Kakashi terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, ia menatap sekitarnya, ia buka jendela lebar-lebar mencari sumber suara, "sepertinya ada yang memanggilku?"

**FIN**

Biggest thanks to:

4ntk4-ch4n

Arisu

baka shoujo

Chamber

embun pagi

garoo

gieyoungkyu

Haza ShiRaifu

Ichika Harada

me

Nurama Nurmala

Nyx Quartz

Pink Uchiha

Qren

RestuChii SoraYama

Ritard.

sagaarayuki lnc

Uchiha Kagamie

xenaosa

Zee konaqii

Selamat anda semua mendapat pelukan dan ciuman saya. Hadiah bisa diambil jika kelak kita bertemu #plak Hahahaha~ Once again, Thanks ya sudah mereview beberapa chapter saya! Yuk review lagi! xDD~ No silent readers please! jangan buat saya ge-er dgn stalking kalian (baca: fave-run/alert-run). xDDD~~


	6. Chapter 6

"_Uh, rasanya aku ingin mengikatnya, memukuli dirinya dan melumatkan dirinya! Gila, ada ya orang semenyebalkan dia. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, Teme?" Naruto membelah sumpitnya yang menyatu, hendak menyantap ramennya, "Teme?"Ia menyuap sekali, "Teme?"merasa dicukein ia menoleh, mengabaikan semangkuk ramen jumbo spesialnya demi Sasuke. "Yahh… tidur lagi!" _

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto (Thanks for makes Sasuke came back.)**

**The SOS—Story of Sasusaku.**

**.**

**RUKI's Marionette©2012**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**They say that when you cant sleep, you're awake in someone's dream.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter six: Sasuke was insomnia **_

Sasuke terus memutari ruangan privasinya dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara bosan, marah dan bimbang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Sudah saatnya untuk perjaka macam dia tidur nyenyak saat ini guna menyiapkan energi untuk aktivitas yang akan dilakukannya besok, ralat, pagi nanti. Namun pemuda tertampan di Konoha itu masih tetap berjalan-jalan statis dari satu ujung kamarnya hingga ujung lainnya berkali-kali, dengan bosan dan lelah. Tapi toh ia tetap melakukannya, karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tidur terlentang di atas ranjangnya dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berhasil, namun beberapa sekon selanjutnya ia kembali terbangun dan berjalan-jalan dari ujung ke ujung. Lagi! Ah Uchiha Sasuke sedang tak bisa tidur malam ini, ralat lagi!

Ah Uchiha Sasuke sedang tak bisa tidur bermalam-malam terakhir ini.

Hampir setiap malam semenjak berhari-hari yag lalu, Sasuke selalu sulit tidur, sekalipun rasa kantuk sudah jauh dari batasnya. Tetapi matanya dan otaknya tak pernah mau kompromi mengikuti instingnya untuk tidur. Kedua matanya selalu siap berpijar dan otaknya selalu memerintahkan pada semua efektor tubuhnya untuk tetap bergerak. Dan pagi harinya ia akan tertidur pulas dimanapun, sekali lagi, dimana pun.

_Oh baiklah, apakah aku ini sejenis kelelawar berwujud manusia?_

"Tch, aku ini kenapa?"

Sasuke pernah bertanya hal yang serupa pada kakaknya dan jawaban yang jauh dari kata logis keluar dari mulut kakaknya saat itu, _"Kami-sama, aku tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki adik seorang—atau seekor, vampire sepertimu, Nii-chan!"_

"_Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sasuke mengerti akan jawaban Itachi selanjutnya. Walau tak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi ia paham kakaknya itu akan melontarkan jawaban yang serupa dengan jawaban sebelumnya, tidak logis, oh bahkan Sasuke menyebutnya jawaban idiot!_

"_Dengar kau berkativitas di malam hari dan tertidur di pagi hari! Bukankah vampire seperti itu? Dan lagi kulihat kau ini karnivora sejati, kau bahkan tak pernah menyentuh sayuran bagianmu. Kau berbeda, bukankah manusia adalah sejenis omnivora?"_

"_Sejak kapan kau tahu istilah macam itu!" cela Sasuke. Dia yakin betul kakaknya ini tidak akan pernah sejalan dengan pikirannya yang masuk akal. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jika Itachi adalah seorang yang jenius dengan nilai rapor yang menakjubkan._

"_Mungkin kau sedang gelisah!" jawab ibu Sasuke saat ditanyai perihal yang sama oleh Sasuke. Wanita tua itu menatap Sasuke penuh sayang hingga kata-katanya selanjutnya membuat Sasuke ingin kabur saja saat itu, "waktu kecil kau juga sering sulit tidur dan aku harus selalu tidur mendampingimu sambil mengelus pucuk kepalamu dan memastikan botol susumu selalu terisi penuh. Apa kau mengingkan hal itu nanti malam, Sasu-chan?"_

"_Jangan bercanda!"_

"SIAL!" teriak Sasuke keras ketika mengingat jawaban-jawaban konyol anggota keluarganya. Dia tak peduli seberapa keras suaranya, bodoh dengan beberapa orang (yang mungkin) terbangun karena teriakannya. Biar saja, bangun saja sekalian agar Sasuke tak berjalan-jalan seperti orang tolol sendirian saat ini.

Sasuke menatap cemas jam dinding yang masih setia berputar. Hari kian larut dan ia belum tidur juga, besok ada rapat penting dengan para Kage dari seluruh penjuru negeri yang membahas tentang keamanan dan ketentraman hubungan antarnegara. Dan hal ini sangat erat sekali hubungannya dengan jabatannya sebagai pemimpin ANBU, jadi mana boleh ia tertidur saat itu. Tetapi masalahnya Uchiha Sasuke selalu tertidur di pagi hari! Dan rapat akan diadakan pagi ini!

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" Teriaknya lagi. Dia sudah meminum pil tidur tetapi rasanya pil itu tidak bekerja padanya, lain kali Sasuke akan mengingatkan pada teman-temannya untuk tidak mengkonsumsi pil tidur merk _itu_.

Sasuke masih berjalan gontai. Lampu kamarnya masih termaram dikegelapan, suara jangkrik dan jam masih menarik perhatiannya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka jika suara benda kecil itu keras sekali dan amat mengganggu.

Putus asa. Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya dan menyusup keluar diam-diam agar tak menimbulkan suara, kasihan juga membangunkan orang malam-malam begini, tetapi Sasuke berniat membangunkan satu orang saja pagi ini, satu saja! Dan orang itu adalah orang yang dipercaya Sasuke bisa membuatnya tertidur malam ini tanpa harus melakukan hal-hal yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Sakura?" Bisik Sasuke pelan di dekat jendela kamar Sakura, ia mengetuk berkali-kali namun tak juga ada jawaban. Ia menyesal juga telah memerintahkan Sakura untuk memasang jutsu segel di sekitar rumahnya jadinya Sasuke tak bisa menggunakan jurus ninjanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu.

_Sasuke?_

Sasuke tahu gadis itu menggumamkan namanya lewat gerakan bibirnya, gadis cantik itu cepat-cepat membuka jendela kacanya dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu masuk, walau dengan omelan tentunya, "kenapa malam-malam berkeliaran tanpa jaket pula! Cepat masuk!"

Sakura segera menutup jendelanya dan kamarnya kembali hangat seperti sedia kala. Ia memencet tombol saklar lampu tak jauh darinya dan tak lama kemudian wajah Sasuke yang kusut terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" selidik Sakura yang menatap benci pada kantong hitam di bawah mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa tidur."

Sakura mengangguk paham, memang beberapa hari ini ia sering menerima laporan dari rekan kerja Sasuke soal Sasuke yang sering sekali tertidur dan tidak berkonsentrasi ketika jam kerja. Sakura sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke berhari-hari yang lalu tapi ia tahu pemuda itu tak suka jika ada orang yang terlalu mencemaskannya dan Sakura harus menunggu hingga Sasuke bercerita sendiri padanya tentang hal itu. Sakura amat bersyukur hari yang dinantikannya datang juga—walau sedikit lama.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung, "aku sehat-sehat saja."

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak, kau sakit, Sasuke-kun! Kau terkena insomnia."

Sasuke pernah mendengar istilah itu, seingatnya insomnia adalah kesulitan berulang untuk tidur atau mempertahankan tidur walaupun ada kesempatan untuk itu dan penyebabnya adalah gangguan psikologis. Sasuke tahu betul ia sedang tidak dalam memikirkan hal-hal berat saat ini.

"Tunggu disini sebentar!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke mencoba tidur di ranjang mungil Sakura namun tetap saja tak bisa malah pikiran-pikiran nakalnya yang kini bergerilya di otaknya tentang bagimana jika ia berhubungan badan dengan Sakura disana, apakah ranjang ini cukup untuk mereka, lalu…

"Minumlah!" Sakura menyodorkan segelas penuh susu putih hangat di depan Sasuke, "setelah ini ceritakan semua kegelisahanmu."

"Aku tidak gelisah," ujar Sasuke setelah menandaskan segelas susunya, "dan aku tidak memiliki permasalahan psikologis."

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus rajin berolahraga, mengurangi mengkonsumsi kopi, alkohol, dan rokok. Dan Jangan menonton TV, membaca buku, dan minum air putih terlalu banyak sebelum tidur."

"Aku selalu berolah raga dan tak pernah merokok Sakura."

"Ummm… cobalah untuk mandi dengan air hangat sebelum tidur dan bermeditasi."

"Sudah."

"Mendengarkan musik klasik? Semacam lagu nina bobo."

"Jangan konyol!"

Sakura berpikir lagi, ia sudah menyarankan hal-hal untuk mengatasi insomnia dan Sasuke sudah hampir melakukan semuanya, tetapi kenapa pemuda itu tak bisa tidur juga? Sementara ia sendiri kini sudah kembali mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan mimpinya berhanami dengan Sasuke tadi. Omong-omong soal mimpi,

"akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikanmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menatap wajah Sakura dalam radius sedekat ini bisa membakar dirinya sendiri, apalagi kata-kata Sakura yang menyulut api. "Hn."

"Tunggu! Apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah jika 'ketika kau tak bisa tidur maka saat itu kau sedang terbangun di mimpi orang lain'!"

Sasuke menggeleng sekali dan Sakura paham betul artinya, lagipula aneh juga jika Sasuke bisa tahu hal semacam itu. Tapi jangan sepelekan otak Uchiha, walau tak mengetahui hal itu namun sepertinya Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura saat ini, "maksudmu aku selalu terbangun di mimpimu sedangkan di dunia nyata aku terbagun tengah malam seperti orang tolol, begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu hentikan mimpimu itu," celoteh Sasuke kesal, jengkel juga mendengar jawaban _nyeleneh _dari orang terakhir yang diharapkan Sasuke untuk membantunya. _Oh apakah aku harus begini tiap malam?_

"Kalaupun bisa aku takkan melakukannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah, memimpikan Sasuke-kun rasanya mencerahkan pagi hariku, aku selalu tersenyum ketika bangun. Seolah tak peduli dengan rutinitasku yang membosankan."

Ah, kini Sasuke melihat Sakura seperti gunung berapi dengan magma yang terus meledak dan mengalirkan lava hingga menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dan membakarnya perlahan tapi pasti. "Jangan bercanda!" Lagi. Wajah Sasuke memerah.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kini giliran dia yang kesal, jengkel juga dianggap bercanda ketika kau sedang membahas hal yang menurutmu serius. "Tch, sudah, ayo tidur!"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sakura."

"Paksa untuk tidur!" Sakura membanting kepala Sasuke pada bantalnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Bodoh, mana cukup ranjang sekecil ini untuk kita berdua!"

"Jangan pelit begitu! Nanti kalau kita menikah, kita harus berbagi ranjang."

Tubuh Sasuke memanas, entah karena selimut tebal Sakura atau kata-kata Sakura. Pemuda itu benar-benar mati gaya. Dirinya yang sedingin gunung es, meleleh karena gunung berapi. Ia tak peduli akan sehancur apa dunia jika gunung es meleleh, ia hanya butuh kehangatan, kehangatan dari Sakura yang kini ia dekap erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menyesap dalam wangi tubuh gadisnya, menikmati tiap gesekan antara kulit tubuhnya dengan kekasihnya, meresapi kelembutan surai-surai jambu Sakura, dan menikmati batas terjaganya dirinya yang terasa begitu nyaman dan tak pernah ia rasakan. Ia berjanji besok akan meminta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk segera meminang Sakura. Tanpa sadar, kedua kelopak Sasuke sudah terpejam erat dan napasnya berhembus perlahan. Sasuke tertidur.

Sementara Sakura yang tak pernah sekalipun tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum hebat. Ia tak pernah setegang ini sebelumnya, walaupun tak jarang Sakura mendengar permintaan Sasuke untuk berhubungan intim jauh sebelum ini berkali-kali dan hal itu sama tegangnya dengan hari ini. Sakura berpikir akan bagaimana dirinya jika hari _itu _datang—ia tak ingin hari itu datang, tapi suatu hari nanti, hari ketika dirinya akan menyatu dengan Sasuke pasti datang. Dan pikiran ini mampu membuat Sakura tak mampu tidur nyenyak seperti tadi.

Kini giliran Sakura yang insomnia!

**FIN**

This story is 1534 words.

Yosh, hai… hai… saya balik lagi tanpa semangkuk sugar pain atau sebuah Konoha Musical Academy! Ohohoho~~ maaf ya pasti banyak yang nagih fiksi itu, tapi yaaa saya ini lagi sibuk menjelang damn-suck-slut-unas-jerk dan inilah karya yang bisa saya garap di detik2 terakhir putihabuabu #gelimpangan. And yeah, saya janji bakal apdet fict2 saya yang lain kalo unas kelar, doain aja deh biar unas saya lancar dan saya bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik se-sekolah saya amiinn #jder.

Ah sudahlah, review please?


End file.
